The proposed K24 application is designed to support the career and research trajectory of the candidate by providing protected time to conduct patient-oriented research on interventions to reduce complications and deaths from diabetes in ethnic minority groups and mentor the next generation of women and minority clinical investigators in health disparities research. The specific aims of the proposed K24 application will be accomplished by completing the following three objectives: Mentoring Objective: To increase the pool of clinical researchers who can conduct patient-oriented research and successfully compete for peer-reviewed grants, as well as mentor the next generation of women and minority clinical investigators, who are engaged in the national effort to reduce and eliminate health care disparities. This will be accomplished by mentoring 2 women/minority investigators each year for 5 years. Career Development Objective: To obtain additional training in clinical trials methodology, comparative effectiveness research and community-based participatory research, that would greatly enhance the candidate's research capability and make him a more effective mentor to trainees in clinical research. This will be accomplished by taking 2 courses a year in advanced statistics, decision analysis, informatics, bioethics, responsible conduct of research, and health economics. Research Objective: The primary objective is to test the efficacy of a technology-intensified diabetes education/skills training (TIDES) intervention using the FORA 2-in-1 Telehealth System for diabetes in improving HbA1c levels in AAs with poorly controlled T2DM. The secondary objectives are to test the efficacy of a technology-intensified diabetes education/skills training (TIDES) intervention using the FORA 2-in-1 and Telehealth System for diabetes in improving BP control and quality of life in AAs with poorly controlled T2DM. Exploratory analyses will examine improvements in self-care behaviors (i.e. diet, physical activity, self glucose monitoring, and medication adherence) and the role of self-care as mediators of metabolic control.